


Secret Agent Man

by helsinkibaby



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve wakes up to something unusual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Agent Man

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt _dedicating a song on the radio_ on my Cotton Candy Bingo Card. Nervous about this one but [](http://lasairfhiona.livejournal.com/profile)[lasairfhiona](http://lasairfhiona.livejournal.com/) said I should so I did!

Her name might be Eve, but she is no innocent. She knows what a Double 0 has to do to attain that status, has been out in the field herself, seen her fair share of bullets and bodies. She sees the reports that come across M's desk, writes messages of condolence and attends funerals on his behalf.

Her Majesty's Secret Service is fraught with dangers; those that serve are not ordinary mortals, can live no ordinary lives.

She knows that.

Which means that she also knows that sleeping with a Double 0 is a bloody stupid thing to do. Heartbreak is almost a certainty, lonely nights where she doesn't know where he is or what he's doing (even if you are M's right hand woman) a definite, and that's without even considering the women that he meets in his line of work, the ones who are beautiful and elegant and seductive in ways she knows she can be but doesn't quite get the chance to pull off, not anymore, not now she's out of the field. Oh it's ok for a one night stand, or a friends/colleagues (do Double 0s actually have friends?) with benefits sort of way, but anything other than that?

Asking for trouble.

Actually entertaining the notion that she might be falling for one, even falling in love with one?

Idiotic.

Falling in love with James Bond, 007, the most fabled Double 0 of them all?

Eve thinks she might as well step in front of a bus now and save herself some heartbreak.

Except that when he is asleep beside her, lying on his back, arm thrown above his head, actually sleeping like he does all too rarely, it's easy to forget that. Even when she can reach out and trace the scars that his work has left, even one that she left, she can choose to ignore it because when he's with her, that's not who he is. 

When he's with her, he actually smiles, laughs. He opens doors and pulls out chairs for her because he wants to, not because he has to. There are romantic meals and lazy mornings spent talking about anything but the job, and there are times when she almost thinks that they might be able to make it work.

Like when she's barefoot in her kitchen, first thing in the morning, wearing only his white dress shirt and holding a mug of coffee to her lips. The radio is singing oldies low in the background and she doesn't startle when he comes up behind her and kisses the back of her neck, managing at the same time to snag her coffee and take a sip himself.

Laying the coffee down on the counter, he turns her around and kisses her properly and when Eve comes back to herself, bizarrely, the first thing she notices is the song on the radio.

_Beware of pretty faces that you find_  
_A pretty face can hide an evil mind_  
_Ah, be careful what you say_  
_Or you'll give yourself away_  
_Odds are you won't live to see tomorrow_

_____ _

____

__

__

__

_Secret agent man, secret agent man_  
_They've given you a number and taken away your name_

__

__

"Hey, it's your song," she says. His eyes narrow in curiosity, then when he realises just what Johnny Rivers is singing about, he throws his head back and laughs, all white teeth and blue eyes and she knows in that moment that she's in far deeper than she ever realised with him.

But when he takes her by the hand and begins to dance her around the kitchen, she thinks she'll take her chances.


End file.
